Various types of cleaning apparatuses are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a bathroom scrubbing apparatus including a telescopic shaft and a locking mechanism disposed on the telescopic shaft. What has been further needed is a clamping member attached to the front end of the telescopic shaft, a pair of semi-flexible clamps attached to the clamping member, and at least one scrubbing pad member including an upper support member, a scrubbing pad, and a handle attachment member. Lastly, what has been further needed is for the handle attachment member of the at least one scrubbing pad member to be selectively removable and rotatable within the pair of semi-flexible clamps. The bathroom scrubbing apparatus thus helps a user to more easily clean a tub and a shower through the use of the telescopic shaft and the rotatable and removable scrubbing pad member. The bathroom scrubbing apparatus is particularly well suited for those users with disabilities or injuries that prevent them from stretching or bending over a tub and a shower.